1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation means for nautical vessels and particularly to means for insuring maximum navigational control of a sailboat. This invention is directed to an assembly which facilitates the steering of a sailboat while allowing a single operator to (a) raise or lower a centerboard or (b) adjust the backstay to change the tension thereof whereby to rake the mast. This invention is, therefore, a unitary navigational means of insuring maximum control over nautical vessels equipped with a vertically movable centerboard and/or an adjustable backstay.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the sport of sailing it is known to operate the rudder by a remotely disposed steering wheel connected to a steering wheel shaft which shaft is rotatable and connected ultimately to the rudder itself. It is also known to utilize a hydraulic means to raise or lower the centerboard and/or adjust the backstay. The raising or lowering of the centerboard allows the sailor to sail closer into the wind with minimum side slip. The sailor will raise the centerboard when the vessel approaches the shallow water or when sailing downwind. When the vessel departs for the open and deeper waters the centerboard is lowered hydraulically to insure maximum stabilization of the vessel.
It is also known when sailing into the wind to dispose the mast of the sailboat substantially vertical. However, when sailing with the wind with the sails extending outward from the boat it is desired to rake the mast, i.e., to incline it a short distance sternwise whereby to form a pocket in the sail to improve the efficient utilization of the wind. This operation is conducted by utilizing a backstay connected to the mast from the stern of the boat. By regulating tension thereon the mast can be inclined slightly sternwise, e.g., about 6 inches. Release of this tension allows the mast to return to the normal vertical position. In some sailboats the raking of the mast has been accomplished by use of a hydraulic piston which exerts a tension on the backstay. The piston actuation means has, however, been remotely located on the sailboat requiring the attention of a second member of the crew other than the person steering the boat.
Similarly, problems have been encountered in the operation of these vertically movable centerboards, particularly when the vessel approaches the shallow water. In the present state of the art the means for raising or lowering the centerboard has been physically disposed quite apart from the steering assembly. It will be appreciated that a significant amount of machinery is required to raise or lower centerboards in large vessels owing to the substantial weight that these centerboards have. Thus, the means for raising and lowering the centerboard or adjusting the backstay has been disposed at one portion of the boat quite apart from the steering wheel.
When the raising or lowering of the centerboard and/or adjusting the backstay is to be conducted the operator has had to ask another to assume the wheel of the boat while he proceeds to the point where the actuating means for the hydraulic pump of the raising and lowering or backstay system is positioned. When the backstay has been adjusted or the centerboard has been raised or lowered to the desired position he then returns to the wheel. Obviously, such an operation requires two people, both of whom must be quite skilled in sailing. This is not always possible, particularly in the sport of sailing where oftentimes only one member of a family is thoroughly familiar with the controls on the boat.
It, therefore, became desirable to provide a steering assembly equipped with means for raising and lowering the centerboard or adjusting the backstay where the actuating means for the backstay and centerboard raising and lowering assembly is positioned at the steering wheel. Obviously, such an assembly would permit for maximum navigational control and steering of the boat by permitting the boat to be steered with one hand while the centerboard was raised or lowered with the other or proper tension applied to the backstay. The employment of another individual on the boat is not required and full control of the raising and lowering operation and/or adjusting the backstay while steering of the boat is provided.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a navigational system for a nautical device especially one equipped with a vertically movable centerboard which can be raised or lowered or an adjustable backstay, either of which can be regulated in response to a hydraulic means. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an assembly for raising or lowering the centerboard and/or adjusting the backstay of a nautical vessel which assembly is disposed at the steering wheel whereby actuation of the assembly can be done simultaneous with a steering apparatus by a single individual. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing disclosure.